futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Future Map Game (100 years)
This is another map game, yay. You can play as any existing country, or you can play as a territory and declare independence from your mother country (I'll provide a list of territories you can play as.) Be warned, it's not easy to play as a tiny country. How to play To win, you have to control the largest portion of the world's population at the end of the game. You can take over a country in one of three ways: You can invade it, absorb it into your own country peacefully, or you can install a puppet government. Indicate what you wish to do, and I'll tell you whether or not your attempt succeeded. Invasions are the costliest method of takeover, but will almost never be undone, save for an invasion by another player; absorption is difficult, but is fairly successful and doesn't cost your country anything; and puppet governments are the easiest method, but the most prone to failure. You can invade, absorb, or puppet governmentalize other players as well, but absorption must be done with their consent. Plausibility is a must; you can't invent a magical death ray or have a convenient alien invasion. Sorry. I'll be adding events into the game periodically. I'll specify the country/countries affected and the type of event. The types of events are: Recession (recessions will make a country weaker and less willing to go to war, conversely meaning they're much easier to invade.) Revolution (this means a country's government will collapse, and if it's currently controlled by a player, it will go back to being an independent entity. Countries that have recently undergone a revolution will be hostile to outside countries, making them more resistant to invasion; but will also be very politically unstable, making them vulnerable to the installation of a puppet government.) Natural disaster (this weakens a country on all fronts, making it more prone to invasion, absorption, AND installation of a puppet government.) Economic boom (this makes a country stronger on all fronts, making it more difficult to invade, absorb, or puppet governmentalize.) The game ends after 100 years. Every week is ten years. There is no limit on the amount of actions a player can take in a day, week, etc., but doing too much at once will weaken your country and lower your chances of success. The game will be open to new players throughout the ten weeks, but gameplay will start on Monday, May 12. The game may be paused for a week if my schedule happens to suck that week. Hopefully this won't happen. I'll post a new map with any major change (the definition of "major change" is at my discretion) and I'll always post one each week. Playable Non-Countries (current owner of playable non-country in parentheses) Greenland (Denmark) Western Sahara (Morocco) Scotland (United Kingdom) Catalonia (Spain) Veneto (Italy) Québec (Canada) Catalonia is located in northeastern Spain, and is centered around Barcelona. Veneto is located in northeastern Italy, and is centered around the cities of Venice and Padua. Western Sahara is just south of Morocco, and is the site of an ongoing territorial dispute between the Moroccan government and Sahrawi nationalists. Most of its population is located in the city of El Aaiún. Québec is in Canada, with most of its population centered around Montréal. All of the above places will be difficult to win with; however, since you are allowed to take even the smallest of countries, you can take these as well. Players Edit here and comment who you are (your username) and which country you'll be playing as. Also, if you have any questions, ask away Nigeria - DannytheKing(Talk) Japan-Ydon205 Poland - Martinkollarovic Australia - User:Sidewinder291102 GAMEPLAY japan starts to unite with china. Poland starts to unite with Lithuania and attepts to start a coup in Ukraine and install a puppet government Australia attempts merger with New Zealand and Indonesia Category:Map Games Category:Inactive Map Games